iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Bronson
Ray Bronson was Julie's boyfriend from their senior year 1997 until their breakup in 1998. There relationship was re-consummated in 1998 upon surviving the first attack of Benjamin Willis. They later became engaged after surviving the Murders in the Bahamas and bought a property which supposedly served as the location for the possible death of Julie James. Ray attended Southport High school alongside Julie and friends Barry Cox and Helen Shivers. He was one of the four of the pact who ran over Ben Willis and concealed their crime by dumping his still lively body in the pier of Miller's Dock. He took the virginity of Julie James on Miller's Beach on July 4th 1997. Ray was the son of a prestigious fisherman and after graduating Southport and remaining in the town went to work as one alongside fellow rival Max Neurick. Ray's best friend David Strohmenger later became a victim of the Fisherman's wrathful vengeance. However as confirmed, Ray survived the attacks thrown upon him. Ray was the driver of the Beamer which hit Ben distracted by Barry's reckless behavior above Ray and Julie Ray was Julie's only love and the one who took her virginity. Julie broke up with him when he succumbed to covering what they had done under the influence of himself. Ray took it badly and upon Julie's homecoming kept trying to convince her to give their relationship another shot. Ray even tried to secretly assist in finding the Fisherman by visiting Missy Egan before Julie and Helen, pretending to a be a friend of David's Billy Blue. If Julie had discovered the Billy Blue earlier she would've drawn closer away from Ray from flirting with Missy. However she found at the last moment and was more concerned with him being the Fisherman. She was proven wrong as the real Ben Willis emerged and Ray fought him. Afterwards they continued their relationship and by the second summer ending they had become engaged. They owned a property in Southport. I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Ray and Barry Barry accuses Ray of being the Fisherman after Max's body vanishes. He speculates his theory of jealousy towards them. He also addresses the theory in the hospital after his car attack by the Fisherman. As Ray does have a slicker. At first Barry was good friends Ray in their senior year but after the tragic 4th of July events they haven't spoken since despite still living in Southport. He also addressees Ray's employment as a fisherman and pities him. Ray wasn't the biggest fan of Barry Cox but put up with him because of Julie's Helen and from there just accepted his drunken violent reckless behavior. Appearances *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer'' (indirectly mentioned) Gallery Ray smiles at Jules.PNG|Ray in I Still Know... wray in vehicle.PNG|In the vehicle. looks at body.PNG|Approaching dead body. Ray Bronson.jpg|The Papercraft Cubee. Category:Survivours Category:Characters Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:Males Category:The Pact